Two worlds, one mission
by LivCarin
Summary: Bloom and her gang become enemies with Stella' s game. This story follows these two groups through their senior year. Read to find out what happens. This story was co written with behind-the-heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Brandon" I said as I walked into the school

"Hey sweetie" he replied when he saw me "have you seen Aisha, Riven, Helia or Tecna?" "No I haven't but they have to be around here somewhere" I said nonchalantly, we walked over to the lawn in front of the school to wait for the others

"So what are you going to wear to prom?" I asked Brandon

"Sweetie, there are 180 days in the school year and we are only on our eleventh cant planning what we are going to wear wait for another hundred days" he said

"no, we need a plan now, so I can start getting my dress custom made so I know no one will wear the same dress as me" he laughed

"You do realize that even if you bought one from the store, no one else would be able to afford the dress you chose"

"True" I said, my parents are loaded with a capital L. so the buy me whatever I want without looking at the price, it is awesome

"See now can we talk about something else"

"Fine, what do you want to talk about snookums"

"a new nickname for start"

"Okay, we have Brandon-bear or teddy-weddy" I said, laughing at the expression he wore

"Snookums it is" he said

"That's what I thought, now let's find our friends I said as I stood up

When I stood I heard four voices calling our names

"Guys did you here the news?" Aisha asked us, slightly out of breath

"No" me and Brandon replied

"We are going to be getting six new students here!" Riven all but yelled

"So?" I asked confused

"They could affect our popularity ratings" Tecna said matter of factly

"What do you mean" I asked him getting worried

"They are not from the united states so they will have accents" she explained

Ok so I know this might not be making any sense to you so I will explain, I have known my friends since I was five years old, there have always been six of us, Riven, Helia, Brandon, Tecna Aisha and me. We have been through ups and downs together and have stayed close throughout our entire education, we are now starting our senior year in high school and we plan to make this year the best ever. We all live in gardenia and attend Gardenia high and we are the most popular kids at our school. I am dating Brandon and the others are single. Tecna thinks Brandon and I are shoo-ins for homecoming king and queen and he tracks everything that happens at our school, including if new students come to our school.

"Where are they from?" I asked Tecna

"I couldn't get that information" she replied

"How old are they?"

"They will be seniors like us"

"When do they get here?" I asked her, dreading the answer I was going to get

"Now" she replied as a limo pulled up to the school.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Ms. F, why do we have to go to earth to take classes?" I asked for the fifth time

"Because it will give you cultural experience and a chance to earn your believix" she said

"What if I'm cool with being an enchantix fairy" I said

"Then I suggest you become un-cool with it because

"Fine we will go to earth" I relented

"Where are we going exactly" Musa piped up

"You all are going to Gardenia and will be attending Gardenia high school" she said "now let's go over your cover story

"Were exchange students from France" I said

"And instead of being addressed as Musa of melody I am now Musa melody" Musa said

"Very good, now let's take roll" Griselda said coming in

"Timmy of zenith"

"Here"

"Musa of melody"

"Yo"

"Flora of Linphea"

"Right here Ms. Griselda"

"Nabu of Andros"

"Here"

"Sky of Eraklyon"

"Here"

"And I'm here to Ms. G!" I yelled

"Of course, how could anyone forget you

"They can't!" I exclaimed

She sighed "very well, step into the transport tunnel, it will take you straight to the mansion we have bought for you, when you get there each of your rooms will b marked, no worries you will not have to share rooms" she said looking pointedly at me and sky

"Darn, there go my plans" I said, Griselda glared while everyone else laughed, including Ms. F

"Anyway" Ms. Griselda said looking super pissed "once out find your rooms go straight to your closet and change into something a little more… earthly, the go out the front door and meet our driver Jones, he will take you to school, any questions"

"Yes" Nabu said "are we allowed to use powers?"

"No you may not" Griselda said firmly "any more questions"

No Ms. Griselda" we said simultaneously

"Good, see you later" with that we went through the transfer portal

When we got to our mansion I was impressed

"This place is huge" Musa called

"Yeah and I found our rooms" Timmy called from up the stairs

We all went to our rooms and changed into some of the clothes that were in our closets then we walked outside to meet our driver

"Cool, we get to ride in a limo" Nabu said as he admired our ride

"But it's taking us to an earth school" I said

"Might as well make the most of it" Flora said, getting into the car

"Yeah, let's go finish high school!" I called as our limo pulled away


	2. Chapter 2

As I stepped out of the car the first thing I noticed were six people about our age glaring at us. The first person I noticed was a pink haired girl who was standing off to one side of the group with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. The next person I noticed was a magenta haired guy who was standing right beside the pink haired girl; this boy had a scowl on his face. On the other side of the group there was an African American girl with long dark curly hair she was smiling but it was not a friendly smile, more of an, I want to bite your head off smile. Next to her was a black haired boy who actually looked friendly. Next there was a boy standing in the center of the group with another girl, the boy had brown hair that hung over one of his eyes and was scowling, he was cute but definitely not friendly he. Finally we reached the girl who was clinging to the to the brunette she was scowling and looked like she wanted to kill us, she had long gorgeous red hair and piercing blue eyes. All of their outfits looked expensive so I guessed they were the popular kids. It was time for me to make myself at home.

/\/\/\/\/\

I looked at the group that exited the car and became furious, they were gorgeous and could cause the end of my rein, and I could not let that happen. There were six in all, the first one I noticed was a small girl with long light brown hair hiding behind another girl, She looked like she was scared to death. the next girl I noticed was the girl the shy girl was hiding behind, she had long blackish-bluish pigtails (and looked very confident, I could fix that) and looked smug when she noticed I was staring at her which made me angrier. The next person I noticed was a boy with orange hair and glasses he reminded me of Tecna. The next boy I noticed was African American and had a braid going down his back that was the same color as Aisha's he was tall and muscular .Finally I noticed the two people who looked like they were the leaders of this group, both were blond and the boy was wearing a very cute and I took pride in the fact that he seemed to be staring at me and not at his girlfriend, who was clinging to him, mentioning her she had long blonde hair and was all too confident for my likings. So that was them, the classmates I had to destroy and make regret they moved here.

The blonde girl from the group came towards us and said

"Hello I am Stella princess of –"before she could finish the blonde boy came up and covered her mouth while whispering in her ear, her eyes widened and she tried again

Hi, I'm Stella solaria and that's my boyfriend Sky Eraklyon" she said pointing to the blonde boy

"I'm Musa Melody "the bluish-black haired girl said "and that's Flora Linphea" she said pointed to the girl clinging to her

"And I'm Nabu Tides" the guy with the braid said "and that's Timmy Tecno" he said pointing to the guy with glasses

Fine if that's how they want to play might as well introduce us too

"I'm Bloom Sparx" I said "and that's Brandon Squire, my boyfriend" I said pointing to him

"I'm Tecna Zenith" she said, she elbowed Riven but it was obvious that he wasn't going to introduce himself so she said "and that jerk is Riven Magix"

"I'm Aisha Andros" she said "and that's Helia Forest" she finished pointing to him

"Oh and by the way" I said "we will never be friends" I turned and walked into the school

/\/\/\/\/\

"That girl is a Witch" I said as I walked into the school

"That's mean Stella" Flora said though I could tell she agreed

"Well I mean it, by the way did you notice how some of them had last names from the realms?" I asked

"Yeah I noticed" Musa said

"You think they have powers?" Flora asked

"No, or they wouldn't be on Earth" I said

"Stella, don't jump to conclusions" Sky said "it looked like Bloom was ready to burn you alive"

"You are just saying that because you like her!" I yelled at him

"So what if I do" he said, then that conversation was over

We spent the rest of the day learning where our classes where and who we had it with, unfortunately ever one of us had all our classes with at least one of Bloom's group. Even with that minor flaw our day went on perfectly, at least until we got to lunch. At lunch we couldn't find a place to sit but we saw six empty seats at Blooms table, there were no other places where the six of us could sit together so we took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bloom asked us

"Sitting" I replied calmly

"Well, sit somewhere else" she said in the same tone I had used

"There is nowhere else for us to sit together" Flora said

"Poor shy girl can't sit alone" Bloom said in a fake concerned tone while her crew started laughing.

I had had enough; no one makes fun of my friends I started conjuring a magic ball but Sky stopped me, I was about to yell at him when I felt a pain on my leg, when I looked down I saw that the bottom of my skirt had been burnt I heard two yelps and saw that the other girls outfits were burnt too. I looked at the boys and saw that each one of them had their pant legs on fire. Bloom's group was laughing but still looked shocked, especially Bloom.

"Welcome to Gardenia high" Bloom said as she got over the shock and left the cafeteria.


End file.
